The invention relates to a system for repeated information detection especially from low amplitude signals.
In signal processing systems (e.g. seismographic signals) there is a requirement to monitor information from a probe to determine whether any features of interest are present, typically using autocorrelation and cross-correlation techniques. With computer analysis, for example, it can be difficult to distinguish such information, especially when the signals are of low amplitude and appear to be generally similar to adjacent information.
The present arrangement is concerned with improving the detection of such signals.